Forgiving Him
by Quaystor
Summary: Sequel to Telling Him. After a streak of losses in Johto and getting into a fight with Drew, May gets help from an unlikely corner... a green corner. Advanceshipping and FireGrassshipping.


_Okay, due to the success __of my fanfic__ Telling Him, __I have__ decided to write a sequel! It shall contain more of the same shippings, including Vineshipping and Squirtshipping. Do you want to read it? Good, because this is not the sequel yet! This is more of __a__ filler episode, telling what happened between Telling him, and the sequel, Loving Him. But now, hold on tight for the ride named Forgiving Him. Please read and review!_

_(Two notes: __One__, I do not own Pokémon nor any of the characters or creatures, and 2, read Telling Him first to figure out what's going on)_

_A__lso note: this contains__ Advanceshipping and FireGrassShipping._

**Forgiving Him**

The scoreboard displayed a picture of a green-haired boy, next to a picture of a Roselia. The word "Winner" was displayed above their pictures.

"And the winner of the Ecruteak Contest is Drew from LaRousse City!" the contest announcer, Kilian Meridian, said over her microphone. The gathered crowd began to cheer for the winner. His defeated opponent, a brown-haired girl, recalled her Pokémon.

"Eevee, you did your best. Thank you." she whispered, and left the battle floor. The eyes of the winner, Drew, followed the girl off-stage.

---

In one of the dressing rooms of the Ecruteak Contest Hall, a lone girl sat. May Maple put her travelling pack on, and sighted. This has been the tenth contest in a row that she had lost. Three times against Drew, whose ego seemed to grow after each victory. She had also lost three times against Harley, who seemed thrilled at beating her. In the Violet City contest, she had lost against Solidad, who defeated May badly. In the three other contests, she had not made it to the finals, being defeated in the semi- or quarter-finals. It seemed like she had lost her edge since she had left for Johto. Since she had left the group. Since she had left Ash. May stood up and walked to the sink in the dressing room. Leaning on the sides with her hands, she stared into the mirror.

"I miss you…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, here I am." a voice said. In the opening of the door stood a green-haired coordinator, leaning against the side with his arms crossed.

"Drew," the girl acknowledged. "what do you want?"

"Someone is grumpy today," he smiled. "feeling that sore about losing again?"

"No, that has a completely other reason, _thank you very much._" May replied, empathizing the last four words.

"Let me guess… because you're travelling alone now?" Drew inquired.

"Well, yes…" the girl admitted.

Drew lowered his arms, and walked into the dressing room. "Travelling alone can be quite lonely. Sure, it gives you better opportunities to catch Pokémon, and it'll let you focus on your training more, but it doesn't beat a human companion."

"True… if I were travelling alone, I might have captured Tailow, and Torkoal, and Treecko, and…" she paused. That Treecko, now a Sceptile, had taken residence in Kanto now, together with May's Blaziken. The two starters had fallen in love, and so had their trainers. Unlike their trainers, those two were being together now. Something May was a bit jealous of. At least Blaziken could fall asleep in the arms of the guy she loves. At least she could laugh with her boyfriend. At least she could creep close to him and…

"Hello, earth to May, is anyone home?"

May snapped out of her daydream. "Sorry, did you say anything?"

Drew shook his head. "No, it just seemed like your mind drifted away on a cloud of imagination."

She had to admit, that sounded cute. Nothing like anything Ash would say. Then again, it was his happy-go-lucky attitude, being straight-to-business unto the point that he was blunt, and his cluelessness to the downright stupid that she had fallen for. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was kind and friendly. How many times had he not risked everything to save someone, especially her. Lowering himself into a chasm to rescue her from making a death drop, locking her inside a waterproof cabin so she was safe from the flooding Sea Temple, being an action hero had almost become a part of his daily life.

"There you're going again…" the coordinator warned her. "Thinking of him, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" May asked.

"You just told me." he grinned. "You really miss him, do you?"

"Yes… yes I do…" she sighed.

"Well," Drew began, and took a step towards May. "I think I know of a way to make that feeling go away, if you're interested…"

"I don't want to… wait." she noticed an unspoken meaning of the sentence. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing." he shrugged. "I was just thinking that maybe you and me…"

"Cheat on Ash? No way, not going to happen." May said firmly.

"Cheating? Of course not! I'm talking about…"

"Drew, do you know the saying "A rose by any other name smells just as sweet."?" she interrupted.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Since you wave around roses like that all the time, I thought you were into this sort of thing. It means that whatever name you give to something, it stays the same thing."

"May, please, let me finish…" he took another step towards her. May did one back, her hand brushed the Pokéballs on her belt. Two opened, and May's Charmander and Squirtle came out.

"Drew, I'd like you to leave now." she said, looking the boy straight in the eyes. There was no kindness in her eyes.

"May, you misunderstand me. I want to ask you…" he took another step. Charmander had enough of this and fired a Flamethrower at Drew's head. The coordinator jumped back, and avoided the attack.

"May, make Charmander stop! I want to ask you if…" Squirtle, who shot a Water Gun in his face, interrupted him. The coordinator froze in shock, and then sharply exhaled.

"Fine. I wanted to ask you if you would like to travel together, but you made your point clear. I know that you love Ash, and I respect that. I would never suggest being unfaithful to him, and that you think I could disappoints me." he said without emotion.

May gasped. "Drew, I'm sorry, I…"

"No, May, you don't have to apologize. I know when I'm not wanted." he said, and turned away. "I'm going to change my clothes, and leave for the next Contest." he said as-matter-of-fact, and walked away.

"Please, Drew, I…" she grabbed his arm. He pushed her away, and began to yell.

"No! I know when I'm defeated, May! I loved you! Did you ever realize that? All these roses weren't just symbols of friendship! I really loved you! Then Ketchum came along and made you fall for him! I was mad, sure, but I accepted it! Because I loved you! I hoped that although I could not be your boyfriend, I could at least be your friend! And this is what I get in return!"

Tears ran down his cheeks, and May felt shocked by Drew's confession. Before she could say anything, he pulled out a rose. Without looking away from her eyes or saying a word, he broke it in his hand, and tossed it down at her feet. He turned around, left the dressing room, and slammed the door behind him. May fell to her knees, in front of the rose, and began to cry. Darkness filled her mind, and felt it pulling at her. She didn't resist, and was drawn into the void.

---

_Okay, change of plans. I was originally going to write the entire story first and upload it, but you have to wait longer to read it that way. So, I've decided to do the following: I will split up the story into three parts. The first two parts will be updated as any normal story would. When I've finished the third part, I delete the second part, and replace the first chapter with the entire story, so it's easier to read. In this way, I can reach more people then when I would update the entire story at once. I just ask one thing of you in return: place your reviews on only the first chapter. That way your reviews won't be lost. Anyway, I'm done here for now, please review and see you next time!_


End file.
